Extra Scenes
by Double
Summary: Bits of extra scenes to supplement the original series, adding humour and fluff to it. Newest chapter: Lunch Break. How does Hikaru force Akira to eat lunch? Hikaru X Akira


One of the rare chances that I'm actually attempting at something relaxing… Extra scenes are where I extend the scenes of some occurrences in the real manga/anime. For "Lunch Break", it takes place in anime episode 75, or manga Vol. 18, where Akira and Hikaru compete in the first preliminaries of Meijin League.

Basically, I still think I suck at writing parodies and humor stuff. TT

So give some comments!

Thank you.

……………………………………………………….

**_Extra Scenes _**

**_Lunch Break_**

……………………………………………………….

"Shindou! There's something you're hiding, isn't there? Tell me!"

"What? No way! Didn't you say that what I play is all I have?" Hikaru shot back and stepped into the elevator. Without thinking, Akira followed, and it was not until much later did he realize his mistake in taking that step. It was the beginning of his humiliation.

"Yes, but . . ."

"I said someday, someday, you idiot!"

Akira's temper flared with such a simple remark, while normally, it was nearly impossible for him to lose his cool façade. "But I've already chased you for this mystery for over two years! How much longer do I have to wait?" He raised his voice and shouted out involuntarily.

Crossing his hands behind his head, Hikaru replied with a smug smirk, "Well, I can't allow you to stop chasing after me, can I? So you'll have to wait a while. Too bad."

"What –"

DING! The elevator door opened, revealing the dining room and effectively cutting him off. Strangling is frustration and recollecting whatever dignity he could still find, he prepared to step out when –

"Waya! Where are you guys going for lunch?"

a hurricane that was Hikaru swept past him. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he took in his surroundings and started wondering why in the world was he ever there in the first place. He never ate lunch between matches. Ho, yes, Shindou Hikaru. He had mindlessly followed him here. How great.

Speaking of Hikaru, the sped the other boy turned his attention away form him was starting to become immensely annoying, especially when the laughter between him and that boy called Waya was all that filled Akira's ears.

"Akira-kun!" Ashiwara called enthusiastically from another rend of the room, waving at him, "It's a miracle that you're here! Have you finally changed your mind about not having lunch?"

Walking over and smiling blandly, he replied with his usual civility, "No, I'll just have a cup of tea." But beneath the cool surface, Akira was longing vehemently to drag Hikaru and leave this scene to continue their earlier conversation before he did something drastic to the noise produced by the duo, which was torturing his ears.

Oh, maybe something like strangling that Waya.

"Eh? You really aren't going to eat anything? Why? I thought Ashiwara-san was only joking." Hikaru suddenly wheeled around and stared at him as if he was an alien form outer space.

Seeing Hikaru's bewildered and puzzled look, a twinge of affection flashed through Akira's heart, which he squashed almost immediately. He. Did. Not. Think. That. Shindou. Was. Cute. No, definitely not, he told himself firmly. Taking a deep breath discreetly to calm his nerves, he replied patiently as if talking to a three-year-old, "After you eat something, most of your blood goes to your stomach to help you digest the food, therefore less blood are transporting oxygen to your brains, in turn making you sleepy or lose your concentration. I cannot allow that to happen in the middle of my match."

"Hmph! I'm not letting you use that on me today. You're eating lunch whether you like it or not since I'm not going to starve myself just to make it fair."

Akira barely had the time to let out a surprised "eep" before he was dragged out of the Kiin.

"Ah man! I can't believe he's taking that ice cube to eat with us," Waya groaned before trudging out.

"Akira-kun being forced to eat lunch? I can't miss this. Come on, let's go, Saeki-kun." Ashiwara announced cheerfully and also dragged his "rival" out the door.

……………………………………………………….

"McDonald's? I'm telling you one last time, Shindou. I'm not going to eat lunch!" Akira lost his composure once more as he struggled against Hikaru's grip. Unfortunately, he never had much exercise when he was younger.

Suddenly, Hikaru swirled around and put both his hands on Akira's shoulder, bringing their faces close until the tips of their noses almost touched, then said in a supposedly menacing voice, "And for one last time, we **are** having lunch."

Somehow, looking into Hikaru's cheerful emerald eyes and feeling the warm exhales of air on his cheek, Akira suddenly felt dizzy and a tad too warm. Hikaru smirked at the deepening blush that appeared on Akira's face, and making use of the latter' distraction, pulled him into the fast food restaurant.

"What do you want to eat, Touya?"

"Huh? Umm . . . anything . . ." Akira was shaken out of his reverie and answered absent-mindedly while wondering when did he come in and where his brain was in the last few seconds.

"Ok then. You just sit here and don't go anywhere until I come back." Hikaru seated his rival and dashed off to the queue.

"Who does he think he is? My father?" Akira grumbled in his mind, but the approaching Ashiwara only saw a sweet smile on the younger pro's face. Waya and Saeki wondered if the sun rose form the west that day.

"Akira-kun, do you mind s sitting here?" Ashiwara gestured to the seats facing Akira.

"Not at all."

"So, Touya-kun," Saeki asked, unable to curb his curiosity, "are you very familiar with Shindou-kun?"

Akira blinked, unsure as to how to reply. " . . . I suppose not, since this is our first real conversation in two years and four months . . . Shindou is just very open, that's all."

"Is that so . . ." Saeki mused, unconvinced. Ashiwara smiled knowingly.

"I'm back! Hi, Waya, Saeki-san, Ashiwara-san!" Hikaru bounced back carrying a tray and plopped down beside Akira. The strong waft of the greasy smell made the latter's stomach tighten; he knew she should have put up more defenses.

"Wow, Shindou, you bought six burgers! Give me one. You can't possibly eat that much." Waya exclaimed and reached towards the tray, only to get his hand swatted away.

"Go and buy your own. This is for Touya and me."

"Meanie. You forget all about friendship in the face of love . . . er . . . rivalry."

In the face of love! Akira could feel his cheeks burning while waiting for Hikaru's denial. That guy had better deny it, or else . . .

"So what? It's not as if you have a girlfriend or a rival, in any case." Hikaru retorted nonchalantly.

Akira almost fell to the ground. What was that supposed to mean!

"Touya, are you all right? Our face is all red. Have a fever?"

Noticing the hand that was coming for his forehead, Akira hastily brushed it away, lest he should turn any redder. "Nothing, I'm fine." But Hikaru's unrelenting nature caused his hand to refuse to return to his side, and in the end, ended up pinching Akira's burning face.

Cheekily, he commented, "You look sorta cute when you're blushing like this, Touya."

Hikaru was on the ground with a huge bump on his head the next second. Saeki and Ashiwara were unsuccessfully stifling their snickers, while Waya's laughter could still be heard even as he went away to order his mean.

Grabbing a burger and tearing open its wrapper, Akira took a huge bit so as to hide his embarrassment, as well as letting out some of his frustration fro Hikaru. Unknowingly, he had already taken his first bite of lunch between matches. Hikaru beamed triumphantly once he returned to his seat, then started eating too.

After finishing a burger in grateful silence, Akira took a sip of Coke, only to find that it was the only cup of drink Hikaru had bought. "Shindou, did you forget to buy another cup of drink?"

"Huh? No, I don't drink much water, so what's the point in buying two?" Hikaru said between mouthfuls and suddenly snatched the drink away from Akira's hand sand took a huge gulp.

Just when he though he wouldn't blush anymore . . . Feeling three pairs of shell-shocked eyes burning into him, Akira, for the first time in his life, felt like escaping. Slamming his hands firmly on the table and standing up abruptly, Akira announced, "I'm full. Please excuse me." He was sure nothing could shake his determination now.

Bubt he forgot Hikaru. "Eh? But you've only eaten so little! Come, eat some more." With that, the golden haired boy took hold of Akira's hand and tugged him back into his seat. Somehow, the latter couldn't find the strength to move his legs anymore.

"Here, if you really cant' eat a whole burger, then at lest eat this." Hikaru handed him a half-eaten burger.

Akira blinked. Twice. "But you've already eaten half of it," he pointed out by trying not to state the obvious.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "That's the point! If you can't eat one, eat half!"

Akira blinked again. Twice. "But . . ."

"No buts. Now, ahh . . ." Hikaru chided and held the burger in front of Akira's mouth as if feeding child.

"Shindou, I –" but he was cut off as his rival used the chance he opened his mouth to stuff him with food. Laughter broke out around them as Akira could only forced the food down his throat, his face as red as a cherry.

Finally, after eons in Akira's opinion, they stepped out of the torturous restaurant. With a jogging page, Akira began making way back to the Kiin, only to freeze as an arm was slung around his shoulders.

"Come on, don't be mad, Touya. At least you won't starve yourself anymore."

"How can I be not mad! Just look at them!" He shouted and turned to glare at the other three pros, all on their cell phones – Waya with Isumi, Ashiwara with Ogata, Saeki with Shirakawa – and all laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Don't' worry, I'll live through this together with you. It's my responsibility after all, right?"

"At least you know the word 'responsibility'," Akira mumbled.

"Touya, since I'll be going to your Go Salon form now on, then is there a ramen shop anywhere near there?" Hikaru asked. Akira nodded in response. "Great! Then next time, I'll teach you how to eat ramen!"

"SHINDOU HIKARU!"

……………………………………………………….


End file.
